


Impossible Cure For An Impossible Sickness

by peachypreen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, OC, dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypreen/pseuds/peachypreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about 2 years since the quest to destroy the ring was over.</p><p>Frodo and Sam are happily in a relationship, but Frodo is still ill from his encounter with the Nazgul and Shelob.</p><p>Frodo begins to have strange dreams that are calling him into the West.</p><p>Sam doesn't want him to go, but feels helpless. </p><p>There seems to be no cure for our hero, until his whimsical cousins show up at his door one night with a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise Visit

Two hobbits sat alone in their cozy parlor. It was a rather cold and blustery evening in the middle of November, yet that didn't seem to matter to our two hobbits, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. A fire was crackling and in each of their hands was a mug filled to the brim with warm, sweet hot chocolate. Neither of them spoke, only sipped on their drinks and melted into the warmth of the room. 

It had been almost two years, yes two years Frodo thought, since his quest had come to an end. The ring had gone, along with one of his fingers, but he still felt it in his mind. As Gandalf had said, neither of his wounds were fully healed. From the spider's sting to the morgul blade that nearly pierced his heart, there were many times where he felt very ill. Although, Frodo would think it was more of a hollowness in his very being. The ring had taken his mind for so long, and a part of him died when it was destroyed. He endured it though, hobbits being as stout and resilient as they were, but he often had strange dreams. The dreams smelled of the sea and were bright with the light of the sun, and somehow they were also sad. They filled him with such a sadness and a sense of longing that usually caused him to awake with a fright, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew what the dreams meant. Bilbo had been talking about the Grey Havens when Frodo and his companions were reunited in Rivendell. He promised Frodo he wouldn't be leaving Rivendell anytime soon, but he did make it clear that he wished to sail into the West. One day he would, and when he was ready, he had told Frodo that he was welcome to sail with him.

The still-young hobbit didn't know what to think of the sad, grey place. It brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Sam. Not after what all the loyal hobbit had done for him since they made it back home. Sam had practically moved into Bag End to help Frodo with all the gardening, not to mention a great many other chores as well. 

They had grown closer, and spent much time with one another. It was only about six months after their return to the Shire did they contemplate a relationship. Frodo had been the one to bring the subject up because he had noticed how flustered Sam would get when he so much as brushed hands with the other hobbit. You could say they became quite the spectacle when all of their feelings were out in the open. They would hold hands while shopping at the market, giggle and sit noticeably closer to one another at the Green Dragon while sharing a pint of ale, and Sam would pick a flower now and then and gently tuck it behind Frodo's ear.

Yes, Frodo was feeling better in the recent months since he and Sam had become a couple. The ring's effects were still there, but much easier to ignore. He still woke up at night, cheeks stained with tears, and his head reeling with images of grey ships and sea water. Sam would hold him, and was just as scared as Frodo. He would kiss his forehead and stroke his curls, while the smaller hobbit soaked his nightshirt with tears. Neither of them knew what to do, the sea had begun to call Frodo into the West. The only place where he would be healed to the fullest extent. Both of them knew, but they never spoke of it.

So now they both sat in the parlor, across from each other and clinging to their mugs. Frodo's eyes were on the fire, remembering the chasm of lava below him as he stood inside Mount Doom with the ring held over the edge. A hurried knock at the door broke him from his memories.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?"

Frodo sat his mug on the small table beside his chair and lifted himself from his seat. In an instant, Sam's hand was on his shoulder pushing him back into the warm chair.

"Let me get that, Mr. Frodo. You stay put."

As Sam made his way to the front door, Frodo sighed and sunk back down into his chair. He did wish Sam would stop addressing him so formally now. He had always thought them equals. They were lovers now, and still best friends, but if it Samwise happy then it made him happy too.

Sam padded to the round door and opened it swiftly. Might be bad luck to keep guests a waitin', he thought. Opening the big green door revealed Frodo's two whimsical cousins; Merry and Pippin.

"Mr. Merry? Mr. Pippin? What're ye doin' here so late?" Sam questioned, while still trying to be polite.

They both greeted him in uison. Sam wondered if they'd traveled all the way from Buckland in one day. Their hair was touseld by the autumn wind and their cheeks were rosy red from the cold. Each had a traveling cloak and a pack on their backs, and Pippin was carrying a woven basket covered with an embroidered white cloth.

"Sorry it's so late, Sam. But we didn't come just for a visit." Pippin informed him.

"Well yer welcome either way. What brings you two 'ere if not for a visit?" Sam let both of them inside and took their cloaks to hang them on the rack.

"Sam? Is that Merry and Pippin?" Frodo called from the parlor.

"Come in the kitchen, Frodo! These cousins of yers say they got somethin' to show us."

Frodo wondered what Merry and Pippin would be doing all the way in Bag End this late in the day. He didn't think too much on it though, he hadn't seen his dear cousins for quite some time now. He padded into the kitchen, he could hear his cousins chatting up Sam in their little kitchen. He wondered how they didn't talk his pointed ears off.

"Merry! Pippin! So good to see you!" Frodo hugged both of his cousins and a genuine smile was plastered on his face.

"And you, Frodo!" Merry caught him in a warm embrace again and nearly suffocated him.

"What brings you two here?" Frodo asked. He noticed Pippin setting the cloth-covered basket on the table with extra care.

Before either of them answered, Sam eyed the basket on the table.

"What's in the basket, Mr. Pippin?" Sam watched more closely when he thought he saw the cloth tent for only a small second.

"Did it just move?"


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo holds a baby for the first time in his young life.   
> He instantly falls in love.

“Probably getting a tiny bit restless, I suppose.” Pippin moved over to the basket and gingerly pulled it toward him.

“Restless?” Sam asked with a puzzled look. By now, everyone in the room was looking at the basket. Pippin carefully lifted the cloth to reveal something no one could have guessed in a million years. A baby.

“Oh my! It's a babe, a hobbit babe!” Sam's eyes were practically bulging out of his skull. 

“That's right Sam.” Pippin tucked the cloth around the baby and lifted it out of the basket, holding it close to his chest. Sam's curiosity got the better of him, and he started pouring out questions to Frodo's cousins. 

“Is he yers, Mr. Pippin? Or Mr. Merry?” Sam's excitement had peaked. I mean, a baby here in bag end? It was a lot to take in for the simple hobbit. Sam enjoyed children, he had five siblings growing up and was quite experienced with them. Pippin and Merry both shook their heads to Sam's question. 

“No, Sam. She's neither of ours.” Pippin smiled halfheartedly. Now Sam was a bit confused. Merry spoke up to explain.

“We don't know who she belongs to. Some one just up and left her on Brandy Hall's doorstep. There was a knock at the door, and when we opened it no one was there. Except this basket with the baby inside.” Merry shrugged.

“That's awful. Who do you think would do such a thing? Poor babe.” Sam looked somber as he outstretched his hand to touch the baby's small strawberry-blonde curls. She looked to be fast asleep in Pippin's arms. Her tiny (compared to a grown hobbit's) feet were poking out of the makeshift blanket and had soft curly fuzz on top. 

“We think the mother just didn't have the means to care for her. So she left her baby where she knew it'd be found and cared for. We tried, but no one in the Hall could take her in, having so many children already, or being too old.” Pippin adjusted the baby in his arms, causing her to kick her feet and the sudden movement. 

“I can understand that fine enough I suppose...but why'd ye bring the lil' lass 'ere for? Strong grip she has.” Sam smiled as the baby grabbed one of his fingers in her small fist. The baby fascinated him. She was so small and delicate, yet she was a hobbit, already stout and strong.

“Well...” Pippin paused. “Merry and I thought you and Frodo might want to take her in.”

“Us?” Frodo spoke for the first time in a while, surprised. He liked children just like Sam did, he quite liked the thought of having a family of his own someday. Although he was with Sam now, and two lads can't have babies. He had accepted that, and for a long time he didn't think having a family with Sam would be possible. The two hobbits hadn't even discussed it all but once, and they were just entertaining the thought. And now, his cousins were in their home, offering them a baby.

“We figured since you two are together now, you might like to take your relationship a little further, y'know?” Merry winked at both of them. Frodo gulped, and Sam turned to look at him. His big blue eyes were wide with what looked like fear. Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed, deciding to take over the talking.

“Well, me and Frodo had been talkin' about startin' a family and such. But o'course we had no idea how, us both bein' lads and all.” Frodo decided to speak up, despite the lump in his throat.

“B-but we don't know if we're quite ready yet.” Frodo nearly spat out. He did want a family with Sam, he did. But this was happening so suddenly. He wasn't fond of things being sprung on him like this. It almost felt like the ring, which was indeed cast upon him without any warning. He wouldn't tell the others, but he was feeling a bit sick. 

“I know, Frodo. We didn't mean to come on such short notice, but the baby needs a home. It is a hard decision, and you and Sam can give it some thought. Merry and I planned to stay a few days since we hadn't seen you two in so long. If you don't think you can take her in, we'll keep looking for the right place.” Pippin smiled at the both of them, still holding hands.

“Yes, I think we both need time...” Frodo was feeling better, but he still clutched Sam's hand as hard as he could. 

“Hey, Frodo, would you like to hold her?” His cousin was still smiling, and still holding the sleeping babe against his chest.

“Me?” Frodo was taken aback. “I don't know if I should, I've never really held a baby before. What if I drop her?”

“Don't be silly, you won't drop her. It's easy, just support her head.” Before Frodo could protest again, Pippin laid the baby in Frodo's arms. He struggled from being nervous at first, but he soon found a comfortable position for him and the baby. He didn't notice he had woken the small creature while trying to get situated. She didn't cry, but looked up at him with wide eyes, only a few shades darker than his own. Frodo couldn't explain it, but he felt at ease with this baby in his arms. It was like all of his troubles and memories were put to rest for the time being. He often felt so cold ever since he had returned from his journey, but with this small life held close to his heart, he felt warm. He often felt numb, but as he touched the little one's soft skin with his own, he felt better than he had in years. Frodo didn't even realize he was smiling.

“I think someone's in love.” Merry whispered to Pippin, who had a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Frodo looked up at the three hobbits who were staring at him intently, all smiles. 

“She's so warm.” Frodo looked back down at the baby and lightly touched her cheek. He wouldn't admit, but yes, he had fallen in love the moment Pippin had placed the bundle in his arms.


	3. Not So Hard Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Sam decide to take the baby in as their own.  
> But how will they do as parents?

Frodo held the baby for a long time, relishing how warm and alive the little one made him feel. He didn't want to let her go, but he felt the need to let Sam enjoy her as well.  
"Here, Sam. Would you like to hold her?" Frodo carefully held the baby out to him when he didn't object. Sam could easily cradle her in his strong arms, she looked even smaller next to the larger hobbit. He seemed to be getting just as much delight as Frodo had gotten from holding her. 

"I don't think there's ever been a smaller hobbit babe. How old do you think she is?" Sam looked to Pippin for an answer.

"We're not exactly sure, but me and Merry think she might be about 3 weeks give or take a few days, compared to other hobbitses babes." Pippin touched the baby's nose, causing her to fill the room with giggles, but soon the baby grew sleepy. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled to the side, and there she lay, still in Sam's arms.

"The lil' lass got tired i'm guessin'." Sam gently smiled and carefully placed the babe back in her woven basket. He then took extra care to tuck the makeshift blanket around her small body. Frodo smiled at the sweet sight, it filled his heart with love, both for Sam and the little baby. It was picture perfect, but he knew they couldn't decide to keep her just after one night. He had to talk to Sam, alone. Frodo gave Pippin and Merry a pleading look, and Merry knew just what it meant.

"It's getting late, Pip. Why don't we go to the guest room and get settled in for the night? Frodo and Sam probably want to be alone." Merry said quietly to Pippin. The younger hobbit sighed and eventually agreed.

"Frodo, we're going to take the baby with us, alright? Just so you and Sam can have some time to talk." Merry picked up the basket with the sleeping child and followed Pippin back to the guest room.

Sam still had a dreamy look in his eye, and it made Frodo's heart swell with joy.   
"Sam...how do you feel about starting a family with me?" Frodo leaned awkwardly against the table and twiddled his fingers. The larger hobbit grinned and walked over to him, sliding his arms around Frodo's middle and holding him close.

"There's not anythin' I'd want more, me dear. Besides just spendin' all my time with you." Frodo laughed as Sam nipped at his ear with his slightly chapped, but still soft lips. Frodo tried to compose himself. He lightly pushed Sam back so he could look his love in the eyes.

"But tell me, are we really ready for such a thing? I mean, you know as well as I do how much work babies can be. I don't think money would be an issue, seeing as how much Bilbo left me, but still. Would we even make good parents? You'd make a wonderful father, Sam. But me? I'm no mother...a child needs-"

Sam put a finger to Frodo's lips and stopped him.

"You really over think things, Mr. Frodo. O'course I know how much work it is for babes. I had more'n my share of siblings, ye know. And don't ye worry yer pretty head about us bein' good parents. I don't think a babe needs a mum and a da to be brought up right. They just need love, me dear. And we'd give her that. Which is all she really needs."

Frodo was taken aback by Sam's words. He had known the younger hobbit for so many years, and yet he could still be surprised. 

"Do you really think so, Sam?" Frodo still had a tad bit of uncertainty, but Sam's input was making him feel a great deal better. 

"I know so, Frodo." Sam kissed his forehead and held him tight.

Frodo ran a hand through his ebony curls and sighed. It had been such an eventful night, he was beginning to feel it in his bones. His shoulder slightly ached, but it was no where near as bad as the pain he usually felt. The morgul blade wound had been the nastiest, still giving him trouble almost two years after it had happened. Tonight was different though, and he could feel it. Somehow, by some miracle, the baby had restored some hope within him. It had dulled his pain and made him momentarily forget, and he was forever grateful. Not to mention his dear Samwise, who before had helped his pain so much, it was almost as if this new bundle of joy has nearly halted the pain and lifted the burden.  
"Sam, if you really do think we're ready, I trust you. I would love nothing more than to have this baby in our lives. As ours. Our daughter." Frodo loved the sound of it. And by the pair of lips slowly ghosting over his tender neck, he could tell Sam did too.

"Well, now that that's done an' over with, let's go to bed, me dear Frodo." Sam picked up the other hobbit in his arms, bridal style, with ease and headed to the large bedroom they shared. But neither of them had any intention of sleeping just yet.


End file.
